


Seafaring Sabine

by WolfMarauder



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe-pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMarauder/pseuds/WolfMarauder
Summary: I made this as a gift for Ingoma on AO3 for the Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange!What started as a nautical AU in honor of her love of tall ships and sort of narrowed in on a pirate-ish AU with some pretty crazy embroidery!  See if you can pick out the Easter eggs on Sabine’s coat!
Kudos: 9
Collections: Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange 2019-2020





	Seafaring Sabine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/gifts).



> I made this as a gift for Ingoma on AO3 for the Phoenix Nest Holiday Exchange!
> 
> What started as a nautical AU in honor of her love of tall ships and sort of narrowed in on a pirate-ish AU with some pretty crazy embroidery! See if you can pick out the Easter eggs on Sabine’s coat!

**Author's Note:**

> Viewer higher quality image on [tumblr](https://wolf-marauder.tumblr.com/post/190180838906/i-made-this-as-a-gift-for-ingoma-on-ao3-for-the)


End file.
